futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Montes Haemus Moon Base (Russo-Turkish Alliance)
The Osman I-Peter the Great Moon Base (Russian: Осман I-Петр Великий Лунная база, Turkish: Osman I-Petrus Büyük Ay Üssü) also known as the Montes Haemus Base (Russian: База Гора Гемус, Turkish: Haemus Dağı Üssü) is a joint Russian-Turkish military and mineral mining base located on Montes Haemus. The Russian and Turkish name for the base is named after Tsar Peter the Great of Russia and Osman I, the first Sultan of the Ottoman Empire. While the majority of the base is Russian-owned, Turkey owns many rights to the base's perimeters, as Turkey owns many missile launch, radar and observatory sites on the base. In total, the base contains 370 missile launch sites, 300 of which, are Russian owned, 400 space cannon batteries, 90 radar sites, ten observatory sites (for tourists), and five main mining sites. The base also contains bridges to other Russian bases on the moon, including the Sinus Honoris Russian Base and Settlement, the Putin I Russian Colony, and the Xin-4 Moon Base, a Chinese moon base, and the Ghandi-4 Indian Base and Settlement. In addition, the base also contains "space barracks", shared between Russian and Turkish space troops and cosmonauts. The base also contains five Russian Orthodox cathedrals, and two mosques, as well as "space restaurants", moon gold shops and venues. It has five main landing docks for spacecraft, all of which, are operated by Russia, while Turkey is given rights to operate and land its spacecraft. History During the space race, Space X landed the first manned mission to Mars, while Russia instead opted to land on the Moon. However, Russia instead, decided to take bombs and drilling materials onto the moon with them, with NASA, Space X and other American aeronautical companies questioning by Roscosmos was bringing weapons on the moon. Russia invested most of its money, while trade with India, China and Turkey helped Russia's GDP, the Russian military spending only stayed at $83.5 billion, as Russia poured billions into its moon mission. Seven cosmonauts from Russia partook in the mission, successfully landing at Montes Haemus, just south of the Sea of Serenity lunar mare. Russia installed four of its Ba-200 Terminator "space cannons" on the Moon, successfully establishing the first "military moon base". Roscosmos made some astounding discoveries in the Moon, finding entire mountains made of precious metals, and what they percieved to be ancient alien structures, to which, the Americans simply laughed and mocked Russia, thinking that Russia was making it up to elevate their global status. Eventually, the European Union began to send cosmonauts on their own, to partake with future Russian missions on the moon, to which the United States strongly objected. The European Union was very, very confused and questioning as to why the United States was so opposed, the United States threatened to sanction the European Union. Horst Schumacher, from Germany, rejected an offer by Space X to partake in a second Mars mission, and went to join Roscosmos to investigate the moon landings. Schumacher confirmed that Russian findings on the Moon were indeed true. As a result, Russia continued to send more space cannons and weapons for Moon installation - in which, the Russian Aeronautical Forces were successful over the Space Forces of the United States in establishing a successful space military force. The Soyuz MS-55, a hefty mission, included sending the first "space drill" into the Moon, and sending their first samples of "moon gold" back to Russia, to which, Russia required be purchased by rubles. The European Union, specifically Germany, as well as Japan, purchased the first few samples of refined moon gold, worth a hefty price of two trillion rubles (or $1.7 trillion USD). The United States, was baffled by Russia's space weapons program. Category:Russo-Turkish Alliance Category:Moon Category:Moon colonization